You can't always get what you wantor can you?
by Klaushasclaimedmyheart
Summary: Quinn has everything she could ever want. She's head cheerleader, and she's dating the blonde hottie Sam Evans. they're a perfect couple and she loves him dearly, but what happens when Santana admits she loves her?


_Hey Kimmy here! This is one of my first stories along with, I've Been Here All Along. I would appreciate it if you could read what I have so far for both of my stories and please tell me how they are so far. And what you would like to see happen in them. Send me some feedback and suggestions! Much appreciated.  
>Love,<em>

_Kimmy ~Quinny~ :)_

_You can't always get what you want…or can you?  
><em>

_**Flashback- Three years earlier **_

_There was a rustling noise at the window. _

_The blonde looked up from her notebook and took one of her earphones out. _

_She looked out the window confused, was someone there? She wondered to herself. _

_Her room was on the second floor, how could anyone…Her thoughts trailed off as a face appeared in the window and she nearly screamed._

_She got up and went to the window opening it. "What are you doing here?" She whispered frantically looking at the brunette on the other side. The girl gave her a smirk. "You know I can't stay away from you." The girl said softly._

_The blonde bit her lip looking down. "Someone might find out…"She whispered a tear falling from her eye. The slightly dark-skinned brunette reached up and wiped the tear from her face. "It'll work…I promise." She said softly, she wanted the blonde and she always she got what she wanted._

_Even though she was out of reach at the moment she would fight for her. She vowed do whatever it took to win the blonde's heart. _

_**Present Day **_

Everyone was anxiously waiting for as they all talked excitedly to each other. Even though they hadn't won nationals last year they were still excited.

It was most of their last year at McKinley, and their final year in Glee Club.

Santana folded her arms looking around the room. She noticed that everyone was there but Quinn.

She looked over at her best friend who was playing with her hair talking excitedly to Kurt about Unicorns.

Santana smiled as she listened to Brittany talking. She leaned forward in her chair forgetting about Quinn for the moment.

Brittany looked over at Santana and smiled waving. Santana smiled waving back excitedly. She bit her lip softly losing her train of thought as walked in.

"Alright listen up guys! I thought we should do something really fun this week for our assignment." said holding a pile of music in his hands.

Everyone looked around at each other surprised at how excited seemed to be.

He had the biggest smile on his face as he started passing the music out to everyone.

Santana looked up from the music. "We're really doing this? You can't be serious ." She said with a look of disbelief on her face.

Rachel raised her hand. "While I normally would disagree, Santana is right. Isn't this just a little bit risqué?" She asked.

Everyone started talking voicing their agreement. Shue put his hands up to quiet everyone.

"Okay okay, guys I know this isn't the most appropriate musical. But you guys can all relate what's going on in here." He started, everyone glanced at one another. "Sometimes, the arts are about taking risks, that's what we're supposed to do. Right guys?" He asked.

They all shrugged looking at each other. "I guess, I mean the arts are about expressing yourself." Kurt said speaking up.

Brittany nodded in agreement. "Just like unicorns." She said, earning confused looks from everyone.

"Anyways, yes we are doing this and I already know who I will be casting as who." said clapping his hands.

Santana put her hands up. "Whoa, whoa. We already know how this is going down." She started, everyone stares at her. "Hobbit over here, is going to be Janet no doubt, and tubs is going to be Brad, "She paused as everyone's mouths were dropped open and she went on, "I mean don't get me wrong, if he didn't have a little stomach I would love to see him without a shirt on." She shrugged.

"Trouty mouth is going to be the hunk with only gold shorts on, what's his name, Rocky." She went on ignoring the way everyone is staring at her. "Me and Fabray will double as Magenta. Brittany and Tina will double as Columbia. "She smirked as Mr. Shue's mouth dropped knowing she was right.

Mr. Shue shook his head. "Well…I guess everyone knows their roles then." He said, clasping his hands together.

The bell rang signaling the end of Glee Club and the end of the day.

**Later that day: Santana's House **

Santana had just gotten back from Cheerio's practice. It had been a long grueling practice that day coach had been extra picky for some reason. She walked through the front door and dropped her bag on the couch. Her phone rang as soon as she walked in and she picked up quickly.

"Hello?" Santana answered, breathless.

There was a pause on the other end. She frowned slightly.

"Hello?" She asked again, running a hand through her hair. She wrinkled her nose. _Man, I really need a shower. _Santana thought to herself.

"Santana?" The light voice on the other end said, it was so quiet she almost didn't recognize the voice.

"Quinn? Hey, is something wrong?" The Latina asked concerned.

There was a quiet sobbing sound. "I—I think he knows San." The blonde whispered.

Santana tilted her head holding the phone to her ear. "Who knows? He knows what Q? Talk to me here." She said gently, she could tell that the girl was crying.

She heard the blonde sigh. "S-sam…he….kiss…you…me…" The blonde stammered, trying to form a sentence.

"Q, listen to me. Take a deep breath, and start again okay?" Santana instructed calmly, she hated it when Quinn was upset.

Quinn nodded, even though she knew the Latina couldn't see her. She took a deep breath and started again.  
>"I—I think Sam….he saw you kiss me….he's been acting distant lately…and…and he was so cold to me today." She sobbed.<p>

Santana bit her lip softly. She forgot this was something new for the blonde.

It was normal for her, and she didn't mind what anyone thought.

But Quinn could be rather sensitive.

Not to mention, she forgot that she was with Sam.

"Q…listen, I'm sorry I didn't realize…" Santana started off quietly, "Look trouty-mouth will get over it and will come back. Besides he hasn't left you, he's totally head over heels in love with you." The Latina added with a slight chuckle.


End file.
